One Last Glance
by JESSEK
Summary: Takes place in the novel Scarlett. Rhett's thoughts as he witnesses Scarlett's marriage to Lord Fenton.


Supposedly, a one-shot that I had written a couple years ago that I just recently found on my computer. Not sure how good it is, since it was my first story centered on Gone with the Wind. It takes place in the novel Scarlett after she and Lord Fenton become engaged and Rhett sees their wedding announcement in the newspaper. There are a few changes I have made in the story. Scarlett never sees Rhett and doesn't even know he is in the same country as she. Wade and Ella also were born and were raised by Scarlett and Rhett, just as they were in the original novel. Hope you like it!

Rhett Butler's mood greatly reflected the dark, rained streaked weather of the day as he made his way drunkenly across the grounds towards the tall, grand building for which the ceremony was supposedly taking place. He didn't know why he was going. Ever since he saw the announcement of the engagement and wedding to be, he declared to himself he wanted nothing to do with her and swore that he would be on the next ship sailing home. But yet he remained in the foreign country, drinking the death of him to a point where not even Bart could control him.

Then the day that he most feared finally arrived. Bart, still not knowing of Rhett's past relationship with the bride to be, had invited him to accompany him to the wedding; but Rhett declined immediately saying he had other business to attend too. So Bart went off on his own, very bewildered to what was going on with his friend. But even though he said he wasn't going to go, curiosity had gotten the best of him. He wanted to see for himself if this was really happening. He wanted to look Scarlett in the eyes and see if she was really happy about this marriage. He wanted to observe and learn about the man that was taking Scarlett away from him. He didn't know why, he just had to go.

He slowly made his way up the steps and through the large oak doors that led to foyer of the building and beyond that was another set of doors that opened into the wide, open room where the wedding seemed to have begun. Being as sneaky as one could be, while suffering a hangover he made his way unnoticed to one of the back chairs amongst the crowd of guests. It seemed he hadn't missed much, for the wedding party seemed to just now gotten into their right positions and places.

To the right of the priest stood Scarlett, just as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her. She wore a simple green dress print that fit her perfectly, with a darker green sash occupying her waist. Her hair was done up in some unusual up do with a tiara decorated in emeralds, sitting upon it. Rhett couldn't take his eyes off of her, as she smiled and looked out upon the guests and then up to her husband to be.

Husband to be…he had almost forgotten where he was and what was going on. He quickly switched his gaze over to the man who was standing directly beside Scarlett. Lord Fenton was just as big and broad as Rhett himself was, but very fair and blond in comparison. To Rhett he looked like an over decorated peacock in his fancy suit with the charms of an over sized boar. He wondered what Scarlett saw in this man. He had to fight his urges in running up there right now punching this guy out and declaring his love for Scarlett all over again and then taking her as his, as it should be. Just when he was about to lose the struggling fight, the priest broke the silence…

"_Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Scarlett O'Hara and Lord Luke Fenton. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Scarlett and Luke to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Scarlett and Luke thanks you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married."_

Rhett watched as Luke took Scarlett's hand into his and smiled with those pearly white teeth of his. In return, Scarlet gave a wee smile back and looked down slightly towards the floor in an almost shy way. Rhett's eyes widened at the sight of this. Shy…shy was something he knew Scarlett wasn't. He wondered if this man had some kind hold onto her that he himself never had. That would certainly explain her recent reaction to his touch. Unless…unless she now held the same feelings for this man that she once a long time ago claimed she felt for him…love. The thought of that pained Rhett considerably, and the sight of them together worsened it, so he let his eyes wonder amongst the people who came to the wedding.

There were all kinds of different people that attended. There were many nobles and their ladies of different sorts, all dressed up in silks of fine lace and chiffon. They all seemed to gaze up approvingly to the couple at the altar with admiration and respect. Bart, who was sitting closer to the front, was certainly easy to spot within the crowd, for he seemed to support this marriage more than anyone by the look of his over bearing grin on his face. Then there were other people that seemed to be of lower class that was dressed up in their weekly finest. These people though didn't look too enthused that this wedding was taking place. They seemed to cast off a gloomy presence in the room, almost as bad as the one he was giving off. His eyes quickly shot back up towards the altar as his thoughts were once again interrupted by the priest as he continued on with the ceremony.

"_Will you, Luke, take this woman to be your wedded wife? "_

_Luke smiled at Scarlett hungrily and said, "I will."_

"Will you, Scarlett, take this man to be your wedded husband? "

Sitting in the far back, Rhett tried to reach out to her in his mind. He cried out to her that he was there. That all she had to do was turn around and look into his eyes and let him know that she still loved him and that this wedding meant nothing to her. That they could just leave now and go start a new life together.

_For a moment, Scarlett's eyes wondered amongst the many guests and seemed to relax a little where Rhett sat within the crowd…but then turned back to Luke and said in a calm voice, "I will."_

Rhett sadly slumped back heavily into the chair, the feeling of his heart being ripped out him continuously played out until he could no longer stand it. He was so sure she had heard him; that she had felt his presents. But no, she had continued on with the ceremony without even a second thought of him. He had to leave. He had to get out of there…but something wouldn't let him. He felt like he was glued to the seat and was being forced to watch this scene in front of him by some unknown force. A punishment from all his wrong doings of the past; for what he had done to Scarlett during their brief marriage to each another, for allowing Bonnie to be taught how to jump with her pony to early that eventually led to her death, and marrying Anne out of spite and only thinking of Scarlett while they were together. Yes, he was being punished for his sins and now had to pay for it by watching his most loved being become lost in another man's arms.

His gaze and thoughts were once again put aside as he focused back on what was happening before him.

_Hand in hand, Scarlett and Luke almost looked like a match pair as they stood up there in front of the priest. Luke's eyes never leaving her as they continued on the path of marriage and eventually into a family. Unlike the old Scarlett, this Scarlett seemed to be very content on what she was doing but seemed to have to be helped and pushed along to accomplish it. Luke seemed to have to do just that, to see that this ceremony was going to be completed. _

_Staying on schedule the priest continued on with the service, "__Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today."_

Rhett quickly straightened up in his chair angrily, just realizing that he was about to lose his entire family. Lose them to this bastard of a so called noble. Why hadn't he realized this before? In losing Scarlett, he would also lose Wade and Ella as well. He would no longer be considered their father. He would no longer be the one they would look up to for advice or be the one to help them through the important times in their lives. The more he thought about it, the more painful it became. But as this pain grew, the more determined he become. Determined enough to stop this marriage before it became legal; determined enough to become the father that Wade and Ella both deserved to have. Determined enough to return to Scarlett and the children and with them become the family he had once hoped they would be.

With those final thoughts, Rhett was about to stand up and protest this marriage with all his might and being for living. But then he stopped as he caught a very familiar sight on Scarlett's face that he hadn't seen in a long time. She looked peaceful. Just as peaceful as she always looked when she came back from visiting Tara while they were married. Who was he to break such a peaceful moment in her life? He was the one who had divorced her in the first place. No, he wouldn't do it. He won't cause her any more misery. If this is really what she wanted then he won't interfere with it.

And so he once again settled back in his chair and the service continue on.

_Please now read the vows you have written for each other._

"I Luke, take you, Scarlett to be my wife, my constant friend and partner, and my love. I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you, and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

Rhett slightly winced at these words.

"_I Scarlett, take you, Luke to be my husband, my constant friend and partner…and my love. I will do my best to be the best wife you deserve with respect and…"_

Rhett stopped listening. He couldn't bear to hear these words of wedded promises and vows to another man come out of her mouth. Oh, how he wished he was the man standing up there with her right now. In his younger days, oh how he had fought for her. Yes, he had lost her twice to two other men, but had won her in the end like he always thought he would. But now, he just felt old and too tired to fight. As determined as he felt, he just no longer had the strength to pull together what he wanted, which was for Scarlett and the children to be there at his side. But more than anything he just wanted Scarlett to be happy. And if marrying this other man made her happy then he wouldn't mess with it; even though it pained him terribly.

As they continued on with the ceremony by exchanging rings, Rhett couldn't help but look back at their own wedding they had had in Atlanta. Oh how happy Scarlett had been during that time. She had been so engrossed in planning their wedding and making all their neighbors so envious by showing off her oversized engagement ring. Then what a time they had had in New Orleans on their Honeymoon. She had the greatest time shopping and going out to all sorts of parties every night with him. Rhett smiled at the happy memories. What he wouldn't do now just to go back to those times of fun and excitement.

"_By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"_

Rhett looked up just in time to see Lord Fenton kiss Scarlett, binding their marriage to completion. He all of a sudden felt like he had been punched in the face. He closed his eyes to shut out the happiness that was shining from the newlywed couple and from the guests who were now rushing up to give them hugs and kisses of congratulations. He couldn't take it any longer; he had to get out of there. Now before anyone saw him, especially Scarlett.

With one last glance at the newly married couple, he stood up and quietly made his way out of the crowd, out the door, and out of her life. Never looking back; for if he had, he would have seen the little, dark skinned, green eyed little girl that Scarlett scooped up in her arms and hung on too with longing, as a single tear slowly ran down her cheek.

If I remember right, I had borrowed the wedding service part from a website that provided examples of wedding ceremonies. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
